Businesses, such as retail stores, use a variety of types of display structures to present products to customers for purchase. An example type of display structure is a shelf or table for holding products. Another example type of display structure is a display hook used to support hanging products. Exemplary display hooks include hooks for mounting to cross bars or cross wire supports, hooks for mounting to peg boards and hooks for mounting to slatted walls.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.